nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment in the Mother series
The equippable weapons and armors in the ''Mother''/''EarthBound'' series, different from common RPG tendencies, include awkward objects that may sometime give some detail about background story. However, it is commonly accepted that these items, along with enemies, themes and battle and enemy descriptions from the series, is for humor. Weapons Bats Baseball bats are personal weapons exclusive to Ninten and Ness. It is deduced by this that both children are fond of baseball. This idea is accompanied by the baseball caps that are able to be equipped as well. Ninten begins with a Plastic Bat, then gets a Wooden Bat, an Aluminum Bat, and Hank's Bat, the latter being an autographed one. Ness uses a Cracked Bat, a Tee Ball Bat, a Sandlot Bat, a Minor League Bat, a Mr. Baseball Bat, a T-Rex Bat, a Big League Bat, a Hall of Fame Bat, an Ultimate Bat, a Magicant Bat, a Gusty Bat, a Legendary Bat, and a Casey Bat, which is the strongest of all bats, but also misses 75% of the time, so players prefer not to use it at all. The Gusty Bat is also special, because it has a 1/128 chance to be found when battling a Bionic Kraken. It raises Offense +100 (the strongest bat reaches +125) but also raises Ness's Guts incredibly, leading to easy critical hits. A Fake Bat is found in Mother 3 in New Pork City, which may be a sign of Porky Minch's friendship with Ness. At the end of the game, in the cave which contains the last Needle, a Real Bat can be found. It is unknown where this bat comes from or who left it, if someone did on purpose. Both bats are equippable by Lucas. Frying Pan Frying pans are used exclusively by the female characters Ana and Paula Polestar. This may indicate the girls like to cook, or it may also be just an allusion to the idea women are related to cooking. Ana uses a Frying Pan, a Non-stick Pan, and an Iron Skillet. Paula uses a Fry Pan, a Thick Fry Pan, a Deluxe Fry Pan, a Chef's Fry Pan, a Magic Fry Pan, a Non-stick Frypan, a French Fry Pan, and a Holy Fry Pan. The Magic Fry Pan, which has a 1/128 chance of being found with a Chomposaur, raises Paula's Guts and is a bit weaker than the strongest pan, making it similar to Ness's Gutsy Bat. However, the Magic Fry Pan also misses 25% of the time it is used. The strongest fry pan, the Holy Fry Pan, also raises Guts, but in a much smaller scale. A Frying Pan is found in Mother 3 in New Pork City, along with the Fake Bat. It is equippable by Kumatora. Guns Both Lloyd and Jeff Andonuts use guns as their weapons, as they lack physical strength. It is never stated what kind of guns these are, or how they work. One gun, the Baddest Beam, can be reconstructed by Jeff from a Broken Harmonica. Lloyd uses a Stun Gun and an Air Gun. Jeff uses a Pop Gun, a Stun Gun, a Toy Air Gun, a Magnum Air Gun, a Zip Gun, an Hyper Beam, a Double Beam, a Crusher Beam, a Laser Gun, a Spectrum Beam, a Death Ray, a Baddest Beam, a Moon Beam Gun, and a Gaia Beam. None of these guns have a special effect or raise a stat other than Offense, unlike Ness's bats or Paula's frying pans. Sticks Flint and his son Lucas are able to use wooden sticks. Much later, Lucas's sticks may turn to other material. Mother 3's game data reveals Flint can use all the sticks Lucas can use, even though he is only playable at Chapter 1, which may mean he was supposed to be playable later in the game again. These are their exclusive weapons, though Lucas can use two types of bats as well. Flint uses Lighter's Lumber and a Fresh Lumber. Lucas uses a Stick, a Better Stick, an Easy-Grip Stick, a Good Stick, a Very Good Stick, a Funny Stick, a Vigor Stick, a Clever Stick, a Master Stick and a Mystical Stick. Shoes Shoes are Duster's weapons, as he always attacks by kicking (unless a special item, like a Yo-Yo, is equipped). According to the shoe's material and texture, Duster can deal more damage. The shoes Duster uses include Ordinary Shoes, Durable Shoes, Sharp Shoes, Rubber Boots, Barefoot Shoes, Non-slip Shoes, Mystical Shoes, Good Shoes and Ultimate Shoes. Gloves Gloves are items exclusive to Kumatora. As she attacks by punching, the damage she can deal to enemies depends on the type of glove used. The only item exclusive to Kumatora that is not a glove is the Fake Frying Pan. Kumatora uses Gloves, Durable Gloves, Chic Gloves, Magic Gloves, Sevolg, Expensive Gloves, Angel Gloves and Mystical Gloves. Other weapons The Mother character Teddy uses a Butter Knife, a Survival Knife, a Sword and a Katana as his weapons. Poo from EarthBound has only one exclusive weapon: the Sword of Kings. Boney, from Mother 3, has only one equippable weapon, as he can't use shared items like Yo-Yos. He uses a bone-like stick called the Canine Weapon. There are a variety of items in the ''Mother'' series that anyone, or most, in the party can use. Normally, though, they are weaker than each character's exclusive weapons. In Mother, there is a very weak Slingshot and a strong Boomerang that anyone can use. EarthBound has a Yo-Yo, a Trick Yo-Yo, a Combat Yo-Yo, a Slingshot and a Bionic Slingshot, and they all miss 18.75% of the time. In Mother 3, there is a Handy Yo-Yo, a Spiky Weapon, and a weak DCMC Pamphlet as shared weapons. The only fully playable character not able to use these is Boney. One last shared item is the Friend's Yo-Yo, a yo-yo obtained from Porky Minch's playroom, guarded by the Li'l Miss Marshmallow. It can be deduced this is probably Ness's yo-yo. Armor Pendants Pendants are items used to defend against one or more specific types of attacks. It notably reduces the damage by one of these attacks. In Mother, the Fire Pendant, H2O Pendant and Earth Pendant are good against PK Freeze, PK Fire and PK Thunder, respectively. In addition, the Sea Pendant protects the wielder against all this three PSI attacks. In EarthBound, the Flame Pendant, Rain Pendant and Night Pendant protect the wielder against fire, freeze and flash, respectively. All these also raise the Defense +15, unlike Mother's pendants. The Earth Pendant covers these three types and raises Defense +16, while the Sea Pendant has the same effect but raises Defense +20. The Star Pendant has this effect, and also protects one from paralysis, and raises Defense +30. Notably, these defense is not restricted to PSI attacks, unlike the previous game. In Mother 3, the Flame Pendant, Ice Pendant and Thunder Pendant defend against fire, freeze and thunder, respectively. There is also a Magic Pendant that Kumatora can wield. Coins Coins are used differently through the series, but they all serve as equipment. Coins are not present in Mother 3. Mother's coins only raise defense. They include the Peace Coin, the Protection Coin and the Magic Coin. In EarthBound, coins raise Defense and Luck. In order of amount raised, they are the Coin of Slumber, the Coin of Defense, the Coin of Silence, the Mr. Saturn Coin, the Charm Coin and the Lucky Coin, the Talisman Coin, the Shiny Coin and the Souvenir Coin. Not a coin, but Poo's Diadem of Kings also raises Defense and Luck, plus protecting him from fire, freeze, paralysis and flash. Rings Rings are used in a lower scale than other equipment in the entire series. Rings do not appear in EarthBound. In Mother, the Repel Ring doesn't serve as equipment but instead drives away weak enemies. The Brass Ring, Silver Ring and Gold Ring raise Defense. There are two rings in Mother 3: the DCMC Ring, which is part of the DCMC items and raises Defense, and the Awesome Ring, exclusive for Lucas, which, aside from Defense, also raises max PP. Charms Charms are used on the body. They are not present in Mother. In EarthBound, they all protect from paralysis, raise Speed and a little Defense. The Travel Charm, being the weakest charm, does not raise Defense or Speed, and only protects one from paralysis. The rest do, in order: Great Charm, Crystal Charm, and Rabbit's Foot. Poo also has his exclusive Cloak of Kings. Even though it is not a charm, it has the same tendency to raise Defense and Speed, but does not prevent paralysis. Mother 3's charms include the Mini-Mini Charm, the Flea Charm, the Mosquito Charm, the Fly Charm, the Bantam Charm, the Feather Charm, the Punice Charm, the Heavy Charm and the Thud Charm. Bracelets and Bands Bracelets appear in Mother 3, while Bracelets and Bands appear in EarthBound as part of the same series. EarthBound has the Cheap Bracelet, Copper Bracelet, Silver Bracelet, Gold Bracelet, Platinum Band and Diamond Band, which raise Defense only, and the Pixie's Bracelet, Cherub's Band, and Goddess Band, which increase more Defense, Luck and protect against hypnosis. Poo's Bracer of Kings also prevents hypnosis and raises Defense and Luck. In Mother 3, the bracelets are the Aries Bracelet, the Aquarius Bracelet, the Pisces Bracelet, the Capricorn Bracelet, the Gemini Bracelet (which also raises Offense), the Taurus Bracelet, the Cancer Bracelet, the Leo Bracelet, the Virgo Bracelet (which also raises max PP), the Libra Bracelet, the Scorpio Bracelet and the Sagittarius Bracelet. Bandanas Bandanas are equipment for Duster and Salsa, and, so, they only appear in Mother 3. They include the Manly Bandana, Chick Bandana, Sparrow Bandana, Rail Bandana, Swallow Bandana, Crow Bandana, Kite Bandana and Horus Bandana. Caps and Hats Caps and Hats increase the Defense of the wielder, and are present in EarthBound and Mother 3. EarthBound includes the Baseball Cap, Mr. Baseball Cap, Holmes Hat, and Hard Hat. Mother 3 has the Ordinary Hat Flint uses, the Kid's Hat, Cow Hat, Bear Hat, Alligator Hat, Otter Hat and the Red Hat, which is identical to Ness's hat, usable by Lucas, Kumatora and Salsa. In addition, there is the DCMC Hat, part of the DCMC equipment series, which instead raises Speed, and the Lucas-only Awesome Crown. Ribbons Ribbons are items used by Paula Polestar in EarthBound and Kumatora and Boney in Mother 3. In EarthBound, Ribbons that raise Defense include the Ribbon, Red Ribbon, and the Goddess Ribbon. The Defense Ribbon, Talisman Ribbon and Saturn Ribbon raise Luck as well. Clothing Clothing as equipment is only present in Mother 3. Clothing for Lucas includes the Awesome Cloak and the Good Kid's Shirt, which also raises IQ. For Kumatora only, there is the Souvenir Dress and the Goddess Bustier. The DCMC Boxers can only be used by Duster. Shared items include the Kid's Shirt, Aloha Coat, Warm Sweater, Rubber Cape, and Knit Sweater, which also heals the wielder's HP each turn. Collars Collars are only used in Mother 3 for Boney, and, so, are the only equipment in the ''Mother''/''EarthBound'' series that cannot be used by human characters. The Collars raise both Offense and Defense. They include the White Collar, the Brown Collar, the Black Collar, the Striped Collar and the Red Collar. Category:Mother series